Ai Monogatari
by bloody.Cappuccetto
Summary: UA. NejiHina. Neji y Hinata entenderán que las prohibiciones no existen si se trata de amor.
1. Un lugar frío y lúgubre

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes pertenecen a la obra de _Naruto_ cuyo autor es Masashi Kishimoto; son reproducidos con una finalidad meramente lúdica y sin fin alguno de lucro.

**Nota de la autora**: Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Kitsune-Megamisama por su apoyo para escribir esta historia y su préstamo del personaje Hatoko que se encuentra en uno de sus maravillosos fanfics: _Hansoku: la forja de un nuevo futuro_ (si no lo has leído lo recomiendo ampliamente, a mi parecer es el mejor fanfic NejiHina en español hasta ahora publicado). También quiero agradecer el tiempo que tu como lector(a) le dedicas a esta humilde pseudo-escritora.

Sin más que agregar quedo a sus órdenes.

_**Ai Monogatari**_

_I. Un lugar frío y lúgubre_

Había pasado una hora desde que sonó el teléfono por primera vez. Hinata sabía que la abuela le comunicaría algo importante pues había mandado a por ella con Shizuka (ama de llaves y "nana" no oficial). En los ya más de cinco años que la chica había vivido en la casa de su abuela el que la llamara a su habitación era sin duda algo demasiado inusual. Dudó algunos segundos para tocar la puerta (su timidez podía ser incontrolable algunas veces) y después de verse las pintadas uñas sufrió un espasmo de pánico… había olvidado que su amiga Sakura le había puesto un barniz púrpura durante la hora del descanso escolar. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación y limpiar las "huellas del delito", si la Abuela la viera seguramente le daría un severísimo discurso acerca de las buenas costumbres de una "señorita decente". En el momento justo en que iba a dar el primer paso en retirada una grave y estricta voz de mujer mayor habló:

-Hinata, pasa.

No halló otra manera más adecuada de esconder los "registros de su culpabilidad" más que estirando las mangas de su suéter rosado, cubriéndose las manos con ellas y abrazarse inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta. Ante lo inesperado de la situación guardó silencio esperando a que su abuela comenzara a hablar. Hatoko por su parte lucía algo pensativa y después de que una mueca hiciera notar alguna resolución desconocida para su nieta, con una sórdida fuerza implantada en su voz finalmente explicó la misteriosa noticia que le habrían comunicado hacía más o menos una hora.

-Tu tío Hizashi llamó hace unos minutos… - definitivamente no entendía la situación. Su abuela jamás le había comentado los detalles de lo que hablaba con sus hijos por teléfono, ni siquiera los de Hiashi, su padre que llamaba regularmente para enterarse de las condiciones en las que se encontraban su abuela y ella misma. Sin nada que decir siguió expectante a las palabras de su abuela. –se va a la ciudad a ayudar a tu padre con los negocios de la familia por lo tanto Neji vendrá a vivir con nosotras a partir del viernes próximo.

Ella recordaba a Neji; de la ultima vez que vió a su primo hacían poco más de cuatro años. El tío Hizashi recién había enviudado (una maldición muy usual en la familia) cuando habían venido a casa de la abuela para hacer una visita (las cuales eran muy comunes hasta esa fecha). Había pocos detalles en su memoria, pero el más significativo fue una fuerte discusión entre un joven Neji y la abuela. Una simbólica disputa pues de sus tres nietos, el único varón era demasiado rebelde como para dejarse llevar por las imposiciones de Hatoko. Fue la última vez que visitó la casa a pesar de vivir no muy lejos.

-A mí me parece bien… - dijo temerosa pues no sabía que más decir y soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, después esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que borró en cuanto Hatoko pronunció:

-No estoy pidiendo tu opinión jovencita, sino avisándote. Neji se instalará en la habitación vacía de este piso y necesitará de absoluto silencio. Tu primo está en pleno periodo de tesis en la Universidad por lo tanto no necesita disturbios. Tu tío ha expresado preocupación ya que no vendrá a vernos como era su costumbre así que también enviará a Neji por ese motivo: para hacernos compañía. Tan sólo quería que tuvieras conocimiento de que habría un nuevo huésped en esta casa… Puedes retirarte. –

Hinata afirmó con la cabeza tímidamente intentando asimilar la nueva información. No sabía ni por asomo que Neji estaba por concluir la universidad siendo a penas un año mayor que ella; aunque no debía sorprenderse, podría esperarse lo que sea del "genio de los Hyuuga". Cuando giró el picaporte de la puerta a sus espaldas escuchó la misma voz severa de siempre que ahora contenía un profundo tono de frialdad: -Dos cosas más:- agregó Hatoko. -Primero despíntate esas uñas que no eres una callejera y segundo…, ten mucho cuidado de las formas con que vayas a conducirte con tu primo. No quiero disgustos. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, oba-san. –dijo entrecortadamente e intentando ocultar la vergüenza, salió penosamente de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó en la pared. Esperó unos momentos mientras sus ojos se acoplaban a la oscuridad y una vez se sintió totalmente segura suspiró. Sus deberes escolares ya estaban hechos así que se decantó por encender el ordenador. Lo que sea para distraer su atención.

La casa de Hatoko Hyuuga era grande. Una mansión antigua, con techo a dos aguas y tres plantas. En la planta baja se hallaba la enorme sala de estar, unas antiguas escaleras pegadas a la pared derecha mientras que a la pared izquierda se encontraba el pasillo por el cual se dirigía al estudio, el comedor, y la cocina. El primer piso estaba compuesto por cinco habitaciones: la de Hatoko, Hiashi, Hizashi, el aburrido cuarto de costura y próximamente el de Neji. Los espacios de Hiashi y Hizashi eran ocupados por sus dueños sólo cuando se hospedaban en la casa de su madre (fechas importantes o visitas rápidas).

Hinata sabía que su abuela le había dejado a Neji la habitación frente a la de ella con el exclusivo motivo de vigilarlos: sabría si la puerta se abre o se cierra o si alguien sube o baja por alguna de las escaleras. _"Es una pena que Neji aún no se encuentre aquí y ya nos vigilen como presos"_.

Se adentró a su recámara y encendió la computadora. Revisaría su correo electrónico con la esperanza de hallar en la bandeja de entrada un nuevo _mail_ de Hanabi. Extrañaba mucho a su hermana y sus pláticas. Los días eran demasiado aburridos sin ella. Ninguna noticia importante, mucho _spam_ y uno que otro correo de broma de sus amigos, sobre todo de Kiba y Sakura. Una vez apagada la máquina se dirigió a su cama, se acostó sobre el edredón blanco y contempló el tapiz beige y floreado de las paredes. Todo era demasiado aburrido. Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió al balcón en su recámara arrastrando los pies; tenía vista a la parte trasera de la casa, desde allí se alcanzaba a ver una pequeña cabaña que la familia usaba como una lavandería a unos 20 metros de distancia de la puerta de la cocina, junto a ésta se hallaba un pequeño invernadero de su uso exclusivo, más allá comenzaba el bosque de Konoha y un riachuelo que los habitantes de la localidad cuidaban con esmero. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y contempló el balcón del cuarto de Shizuka. Suspiró, se recargó en el barandal y miró hacia abajo donde se alcanzaban a apreciar los balcones de las habitaciones de Hatoko del mismo lado izquierdo que Shizuka y Neji bajo su habitación. Se rindió ante la infinita vista de verde, apagó las luces, encendió una de las lamparillas de noche y se acomodó en su cama una vez más mientras tomaba un libro de pastas delgadas.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

Hinata despertó casi en la misma posición en que se había quedado la noche anterior: con el libro abierto sobre su estómago y la ropa de ayer.

-¡Hina-chan, levántate querida o si no se te hará tarde! –llamó Shizuka desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Voy…

Se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía del comedor, o sea del lado izquierdo del extremo de la mesa donde se sentaba su abuela. Ya tenía puesto el aburrido uniforme negro del colegio.

-Ohayo gozaimasu. –dijo Hatoko al entrar a la habitación.

- Ohayo gozaimasu, Hatoko-sama.

- Ohayo gozaimasu, oba-san.

-Hinata… ¿qué te dije de esas uñas ayer? –interrogó la mujer.

-Lo siento, oba-san; es que no tenía con qué despintármelas pero prometo que en cuanto vea a Sakura-chan en la escuela le pediré que lo haga por mí… -se le quebró la voz en el último momento. Le atemorizaba demasiado la manera sumamente fría en que su abuela la miraba.

-Hinata, es la última vez que te lo repito: debes acatar las órdenes de esta casa. Eres la vergüenza de la familia; sacaste el mismo comportamiento timorato de tu madre… no entiendo cómo mi hijo se fue a meter con una mujer así…

Y siguió hablando. Cuando Hinata comenzaba a sentir el escozor en los ojos (claro síntoma de formación de lágrimas) se evadía. Miro el plato de sopa de miso con tanto interés que parecía hipnotizada con el movimiento de la cuchara en el líquido. Constantemente no sólo la atacaba a ella si no también la memoria de su madre: Satsuki. Pasó algún tiempo antes de que sintiera la mano de Shizuka en su hombro.

-¿Hina-chan? ¿estás bien?

La miró y también vio a su alrededor; no se había dado cuenta del momento en que la abuela se había retirado. Shizuka era una mujer mayor. Más joven que su abuela pero más vieja que su padre; podría decirse que era no sólo su amiga sino también su cómplice, guardaba celosamente los secretos que la Hyuuga le confiaba, mismos que la mujer tachaba de inocentes, infantiles.

Desde siempre Hinata no era la clase de chica que le daba importancia romántica a los varones de su edad. Contrario a los padres de Ino o Sakura, Hiashi nunca se vio en la necesidad de tocar el tema. Los problemas surgieron cuando llegó a la casa de la abuela que casualmente se emparejaban casi con el inicio de la adolescencia de Hinata. La vigilancia que Hatoko ponía en esos renglones era no sólo severa: estaba estrictamente prohibido intimar con chicos de la manera que fuese. El control era demasiado férreo, tanto que asustaba. Cuando un varón se acercaba Hinata ella se agarraba lo más fuertemente posible a su niñez con la intención de no llevar una inocente amistad a algo más profundo.

-Estoy bien. Me voy a la escuela.

Se levantó pesadamente. Shizuka la acompañó a la puerta donde le dio la _back pack_ negra llena de libros y un fuerte abrazo.

La preparatoria de Konoha, Hashirama Senju, acogía a los hijos de las familias habitantes del pueblo. Llevaba el nombre del fundador de la localidad. Konoha brindaba la estabilidad y tranquilidad que las 

familias más poderosas de los ámbitos empresariales japoneses buscaban. Era un pueblo pequeño con todas las comodidades de una ciudad además de estar perfectamente bien ubicado a un par de horas al sur de Tokyo. La mayoría de los estudiantes y el profesorado llegaba a pie para disfrutar del templado clima propio del lugar y temporada. Afortunadamente las distancias eran cortas así que los chicos pocas veces se aburrían o cansaban en el trayecto.

-¡Ohayo, Hinata-chan! –gritó un animado rubio un par de metros atrás.

-Ohayo, Naruto-kun. –dijo Hinata con una ligera reverencia y una tímida sonrisa. -¿qué tal tu miércoles?

-¡0h!... –fue todo lo que dijo Naruto antes de cruzarse de brazos y poner una expresión dubitativa. –creo que bien… ayer mis padres vinieron a ver cómo andaba todo pero mi mamá puso el grito en el cielo cuando vio el desorden de la casa; se enojó más cuando me acusó con mi papá pero en vez de él me regañara nos pusimos a jugar X-box. Amanecimos con un chichón cada uno.

Hinata soltó una pequeña risa. Le caía muy bien su amigo Naruto; era un chico muy positivo aunque algo atolondrado; su madre era una mujer alegre y escandalosa, las pocas veces que había visto a Kushina la había tratado casi como a una hija y aunque a veces era ruda (sobre todo con su hijo y su esposo) también era muy amable. Minato, el padre de Naruto, era, en un par de palabras: divertido y testarudo aunque siempre le perdonaba a su hijo sus constantes travesuras; Hinata creía que era para reivindicarse por no pasar suficientemente tiempo con él. Al dirigir una compañía Kushina y Minato habían tenido que mudarse a Tokyo dejando a Naruto sólo en Konoha.

El viento soplaba frío, característica clásica del mes de mayo. El día en la escuela transcurrió sin problemas entre las clases de Matemáticas de Kakashi-sensei y las de Literatura de Jiraiya-sama. Hinata regresó a casa cuando el sol comenzaba a declinar después de haber salido del club de biología.

-¿entonces no recuerdas a Neji? –preguntó Shizuka, confundida.

-No es que no lo recuerde; simplemente… conviví poco con él. La última vez que le vi yo tenía 13 años y las circunstancias no fueron muy agradables; nunca había visto a nadie contestarle a la abuela de esa manera.

Se hallaban en el cuarto de invitados del primer piso limpiándolo por órdenes de Hatoko. Debía quedar impecable para esa misma noche pues al día siguiente Neji ocuparía ese lugar.

-Lo cierto Hina-chan es que yo sí recuerdo el motivo de la pelea. No creo que Neji sea un chico malo pero quien sabe… tantos años sin verle de seguro que habrá cambiado un montón.

-No lo sé onee-chan, finalmente es un Hyuuga, no me sorprendería que tuviera el típico comportamiento orgulloso y frío. –dijo con una nota de fastidio… y tal vez ¿decepción? Shizuka la miró fijamente unos momentos hasta que su expresión cambió. Una expresión socarrona se plantó en sus ojos y agregó:

-De lo que sí estoy segura es de que se ha puesto guapísimo.

Hinata enmudeció. Ese tema simplemente no se tocaba en esa casa… es más estaba estrictamente prohibido pensar en él. Lo bueno de todo es que la abuela no se encontraba allí pero quién sabe, con el oído que tenía pudo haberlo escuchado.

No se volvió a hablar más que lo estrictamente necesario durante la cena. "Gracias" y "buenas noches" fueron las únicas palabras que se escucharon hasta el día siguiente.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

El camino estaba despejado. Llegaría a Konoha en unos cuantos minutos.

Aún no podía creer que su padre haya tomado la decisión por él. Neji no era un chico que se adecuara a las reglas con facilidad, mucho menos si eran impuestas por Hatoko oba-san.

Se estacionó frente a la vieja casa, suspiró. Prefería no recordar porque motivos no había regresado hasta ese momento. Según lo que había dicho su padre, la abuela vivía tan sólo con Hinata, su prima a la que no había vuelto a ver desde hacía cuatro años; no le tenía especial afecto (siempre había sido una chica muy pusilánime, patética) y el ama de llaves. Se bajó del Accord gris y se dirigió a la puerta. Tocó el timbre; _"sólo por un corto tiempo; después regresarás a Tokyo y olvidas el mal trago"_.

-¡Bienvenido, Neji-san! –exclamó el ama de llaves con una amable sonrisa. Él se limitó a decir un escueto "arigato" y cruzó el pequeño jardín para llegar a la entrada de la casa.

Pocas cosas habían cambiado. La casa lucía como la recordaba por una o dos modificaciones en el recibidor, siempre fría y lúgubre. A pocos metros frente a él se encontraba Hatoko con un venerable vestido de los que usan las abuelas estrictas en color negro y el cabello perfectamente recogido.

-Neji, bienvenido a casa. Te ves igualito a tu padre.

Neji suspiró. Acababa de llegar y ya podía sentir la jaqueca formándose en sus sienes.

-Gracias, oba-san; usted también se le ve muy sana. -_A falta de otro calificativo…_ pensó. Notó su presencia allí, detrás de la abuela. Cuatro años cambiaban mucho a la gente pero especialmente a las chicas. Sus largos cabellos oscuros caían como cascadas por sus hombros y espalda, la pálida piel delataba un ligero sonrojo en los pómulos. Tenía la vista desviada hacia una de las ventanas. Lucía aprehensiva pues se abrazaba firmemente y escondía las manos en un suéter rosa un par de tallas más grande. _Tan patética como siempre._

- Okaerinasai, Neji onii-san. –saludó finalmente la Hyuuga mientras hacía una solícita reverencia.

-Arigato. –fue toda su respuesta y parecía que la había dicho más fríamente de lo que buscaba pero era muy molesta. Demasiado servil y miedosa como para ser la heredera de los Hyuuga; esperaba que el tío Hiashi pudiera hacer algo con esa chica sino los conduciría a la ruina.

-Pasemos al comedor, Neji; tienes muchas cosas que contarle a la abuela.

Y el aludido se encaminó detrás de ella dejando tras de sí a una Hinata con la mirada extraviada en un punto inexistente frente a ella.

εΐз julio del 2008


	2. Nunca le daría el gusto de verla llo

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes pertenecen a la obra de _Naruto_ cuyo autor es Masashi Kishimoto; son reproducidos con una finalidad meramente lúdica y sin fin alguno de lucro. El carácter de Hatoko fue creado por Kitsune-Megamisama para el fanfic de _Hansoku: la forja de un nuevo futuro _pertenece a ella íntegramente y es reproducido con su consentimiento.

**Nota de la autora**: Quiero pedir una muy extensa disculpa a todos mis lectores. Sé que me he portado muy mal retrasando tanto tiempo el capítulo dos pero apelo a su comprensión: la ajetreada vida de una viejita como yo me han puesto en un trabajo donde hay miles de cosas por hacer. También tengo otra excusa: Kitsune-Megamisama y yo hemos comenzado a incursionar en un proyecto personal por lo que estamos muy emocionadas con él.

Quiero destacar que la escritura de este capítulo fue muy difícil. Conservar las personalidades intactas de personajes que uno no creó es definitivamente de las cosas más difíciles en el mundo del fanfiction por lo que si no puedo mantenerme fiel al original y a la altura de sus deseos espero me disculpen; seguiré intentando elevar la calidad de la historia. No los entretengo más, disfruten este capítulo.

_**Ai Monogatari**_

_II. Nunca le daría el gusto de verla llorar._

La mañana se sentía ligeramente fría; ráfagas de viento le hicieron esconder el rostro cubriéndolo con la larga cortina índigo de sus cabellos y ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que tuvo la seguridad de que no tendría problemas con el polvo en el ambiente, sin embargo la primera visión que tuvo la desalentó.

Había sido bastante agotador sacar la cantidad de cosas viejas que la abuela guardaba en aquella derrumbada cochera la cual jamás había tenido mayor uso que la de servir de almacén; si acaso en sus mejores momentos guardar el transporte de sus hijos. Debía aceptar que se había llevado más de una sorpresa: entre anticuados instrumentos de cocina, adornos navideños occidentales, viejos cuadros con marcos de madera roída y un sinfín de objetos gastados por la acción del tiempo encontró una cajita musical de estética victoriana y una fotografía de Satsuki, su madre, la mujer que había muerto al parir a su segunda hija y de la cual nunca se hablaba para bien en esa casa; una casa vieja y solitaria que no tenía mayor encanto que el de su propia antigüedad.

Le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa al Accord gris estacionado en la cochera. Ante sus ojos ese auto y su dueño habían llegado a romper la insípida calma en su vida: ya tenía suficiente con soportar las humillaciones y presiones de una abuela chapada a la muy antigua como para soportar ahora los hirientes sarcasmos de un primo demasiado autoritario. Volvió la mirada hacia el frente y contempló a una feliz Shizuka que regresaba de la calle dirigiéndose a ella.

-Ohayou, Hina-chan– la miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió. –¿lista para el colegio?

-Hai… -contestó ella sonriendo tímidamente como siempre.

-¿Te gusta el automóvil de Neji-kun? Vi que lo mirabas hace un momento. –inquirió Shizuka.

-No… -respondió Hinata volviendo la vista al objeto aludido y mirándolo desdeñosamente por segunda ocasión.

-Oh, ya veo… -susurró la mujer mientras su sonrisa adquiría un toque burlón.

La joven le prestó atención de nuevo. Una serie de ideas atravesaron su cabeza como un _flash_. La expresión en aquel rostro apiñonado le hizo darse cuenta de que la intención de su "nana" no era hablar del auto sino del dueño. Se sonrojó en cuanto dedujo el tipo de comentarios que vendrían a continuación. Para Shizuka cuando se trataba de Hinata el rojo no era una señal de "alto" si no de "continúa", la luz verde que siempre esperaba y que le daba pauta para embromar a la pequeña señorita de la casa.

-Como decíamos: en cuatro años la gente cambia mucho. ¿No? ¿Hina-chan?

-Ha… hai.

-Se parece mucho a tu tío y a tu padre cuando eran jóvenes… pero definitivamente tiene el cabello más largo. –comentó fingidamente dubitativa.

-Hai. –contestaba Hinata mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida intentando dar a entender que daba por finalizada la conversación. No quería saber nada en lo que respectaba a su primo pero Shizuka no pensaba igual y el que la evitara tan abiertamente no lo veía como el final de la charla sino como la invitación no explícita para seguirla.

-También es muy alto. ¿Le llegas al hombro Hina?

-Hai. –se arrepintió en cuanto contestó.

-¡Ahja!… mira, ya te fijas en detalles. –rió abiertamente. Hinata se sonrojó nuevamente de súbito al mismo tiempo que dibujaba en su rostro una expresión horrorizada. –Pero tranquila querida; la verdad es que no te culpo. Seguro que tu primo tiene decenas de chicas muriendo por él. Joven, apuesto, inteligente, con un futuro prometedor…

El tono de voz de Shizuka disminuía conforme avanzaba con su enumeración. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor se daba cuenta de que la chica por supuesto no tendría el mismo futuro que su primo. Hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Hinata era apenas un pequeño bebé, sus abuelos habían decidido su** destino**. Miró el rostro de la joven: los ojos grandes y brillantes, la boca pequeña, la piel blanca, los infantiles pómulos sonrojados y suspiró. Algún día le pediría el perdón que tanto ansiaba escuchar de ella. Recuperó el hilo de la conversación cuando su interlocutora le dedicó una expresión confundida.

-Un futuro prometedor… -repitió mientras se agachaba y sacudía unas motas de polvo de la falda de la joven. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe llamó la atención de ambas.

-Ohayou gozaimasu. –saludó Neji serio e impertérrito. Hinata volvió la cabeza hacia su nana mientras devolvía el saludo tímidamente y escondía el rostro (y un furtivo sonrojo) detrás de sus cabellos.

-Ohayou gozaimasu, Neji-san. ¿Va a desayunar algo? – interrogó Shizuka mientras terminaba de ayudar a sacudir del uniforme de la chica las motas de polvo que habían quedado impregnadas cuando esta salió de casa.

-Iie…

-Me voy… matta ne. –interrumpió Hinata de forma abrupta mientras apuraba el paso. Los presentes la observaron irse y una vez desapareció ante el portal Neji continúo:

-Y tampoco comeré. Sayonara. –decía al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a su auto.

Las puertas automatizadas del estacionamiento se abrieron dándole el paso al Accord gris último modelo que salía casi "demasiado rápido".

Hinata daba suaves pellizcos a su nuca con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha llevaba, casi a rastras la _back pack_ negra. No podía negar que desde el momento en el cual su primo había dado el primer paso dentro de la casa de la abuela su estrés había incrementado considerablemente. En todo momento le dedicaba miradas frías y desdeñosas, la hacía sentir incorrecta hasta en la manera de comer miso, le ofrecía sonrisas burlonas cuando la abuela le decía constantemente lo débil que era… en pocas palabras la hacía sentir lo suficientemente nerviosa como para confundir el color rojo con el azul. Suspiró, a pesar de haber dormido las mismas horas de siempre se sentía cansada. Agradecía que se aproximara el fin de semana y que la actividad extracurricular de la escuela fuera en las tardes lo que le dejaba sábado y domingo para descanso. Tan concentrada como iba no dio cuenta del momento en que el Accord gris la rebasaba por la derecha; lo que sí notó fue un frío vistazo que le dedicaba su primo desde el espejo retrovisor.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

-Felicitaciones, Shino. Tienes una investigación formidable. –dijo Kurenai a su alumno mientras posaba la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su pupilo como señal de afecto. –Sería buena idea que consiguieras el apoyo de alguno de los chicos del club de arte para hacer las ilustraciones del catálogo.

El aludido solo asintió. Era verdad que la ayuda de un ilustrador iba a ser benéfica para el primer _Catálogo Entomológico de Especies Residentes en Konoha_ pero también le interesaba dar seguimiento al proyecto de su amiga Hinata: una pequeña compilación de las plantas medicinales que en el pueblo residían. La búsqueda inicial de dichas muestras había resultado no sólo apasionante sino también muy fructífera no sólo para el trabajo de la Hyuuga también para el citado catálogo de entomología.

Shino Aburame tenía fama de ser un sujeto exageradamente serio en el pequeño círculo de estudiantes en Konoha pero también para su selecto grupo de amigos era un formidable compañero. Una persona tranquila, sabia y madura que no dudaba en ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Todos sabían que iba a ser un buen profesionista justo como su padre y hermano mayor, dos de los más reconocidos entomólogos forenses de Japón. Los Aburame eran una familia pragmática donde casi todos los integrantes eran científicos especializados en las áreas forenses de criminalística; famosa por haber resuelto algunos de los casos más difíciles no sólo en su país sino en el mundo.

Shibi Aburame se sentía orgulloso de sus hijos, en particular del menor: Shino. En una ocasión las puntuales observaciones de Shino en un caso especialmente difícil le habían ayudado a dar con el responsable; esto lo había convencido del enorme potencial e inteligencia de su hijo por lo que se sorprendió (tal vez demasiado) cuando se vio implicado en una vergonzosa situación con la heredera de los Hyuuga: Hinata. Había tenido que recurrir a medidas drásticas ante la indignación de la matriarca Hyuuga, Hatoko, pero aun cuestionaba la veracidad o el significado tan sórdido que se le había atribuido al hecho. Cualquiera que hubiese sido el verdadero problema había tenido que restringir la amistad de Shino con Hinata. Para Shibi era preferible evitar un conflicto en el que no sólo se inmiscuirían los Hyuuga sino también los Uchiha.

Por supuesto Shino no pensaba igual y se sentía absolutamente responsable por el castigo que Hinata había padecido. Quería resarcir el daño (casi de manera desesperada) pero no sabía cómo, así que en tanto no llegara el momento más oportuno para hacerlo intentaba mantenerse a raya hasta donde su responsabilidad se lo permitía.

-¡Se ha hecho demasiado tarde! –exclamó Kurenai al mirar la hora en el reloj circular del salón de clase e interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Shino. –Será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí. Faltan pocos minutos para que anochezca y ustedes aún tienen que regresar a casa. -no dijo más, se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas mientras sus escasos alumnos hacían lo propio, al terminar les dedicó una amplia sonrisa y se despidió con la cortesía que podría ofrecer la prisa.

Kiba, Hinata y Shino contemplaron sin palabras la puerta por la que había salido su ajetreada profesora. Hubo un instante en el que el silencio se tornó incómodo pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de ello Kiba interrumpió con una estruendosa carcajada.

-¡Vaya que Kurenai-sensei tenía demasiada prisa en llegar a casa con Asuma-sensei! ¿Por qué será? –fingió duda el Inozuka para remarcar la ironía.

-¡Kiba-kun! –exclamó una escandalizada Hinata ante semejante comentario.

-No es algo de nuestra incumbencia. –se limitó a añadir Shino seriamente.

-Bueno, sí, como sea… -le restó importancia el aludido. Miró a sus compañeros atentamente unos instantes al tiempo en que se extendía una amplia sonrisa en su boca. Por supuesto sus amigos sabían el por qué de la prisa de Kurenai-sensei. La nota de picardía que adornó sus ojos hizo que los nervios de Hinata se crisparan y Shino le dedicara una mirada desdeñosa que ocultó inmediatamente con los lentes oscuros que siempre acostumbraba usar. Para él eran como un par de bobos y sus familias, especialmente la de Hinata, unas estúpidas. No entendía cómo algo tan simple podía poner en aprietos una amistad tan profunda como la de Shino y Hinata. En su muy sincera opinión Shino se había portado demasiado bien, pero claro jamás nadie nunca se la había preguntado… -¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa Hinata-chan?

-Mmm… no creo que sea buena idea, de todas maneras arigatou. –respondió la peliazul con un mal disimulado tono nervioso.

-¡Ohh, vamos Hina-chan, prometo que no te morderé! –comentó pícaramente. Por supuesto la intención había dado el resultado deseado: un color sonrosado se apoderó de las mejillas de Hinata.

-Vamos… -soltó Shino con voz cansina al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta interrumpiendo la diversión de su compañero el cual se limitó a dedicarle una mirada de reproche.

-Gomenasai, chicos pero he quedado con Sakura e Ino-chan de verme. Hasta mañana. - se despidió Hinata sin dejar pauta a replica. Salió casi corriendo del salón dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

La noche había caído ya en Konoha cuando Hinata finalmente llegó a los casilleros. Se dejó caer después de suspirar resbalando por la pared blanca del lugar. Se sentía avergonzada con sus amigos; sabía muy bien que estaba huyendo pero con la abuela que tenía no podía darse el lujo de desobedecer: acarrearía penosas circunstancias y por ningún motivo quería más problemas.

Se levantó, limpió el polvo del molesto uniforme negro que tanto se ensuciaba y salió en dirección a casa. Por supuesto, como en todos los pueblos, al caer la noche el ajetreo se reducía visiblemente y Konoha no era la excepción a pesar de la cantidad de servicios que ofertaba. La chica caminaba tranquilamente sobre la acera con la _back pack_ a los hombros. El trayecto no era muy largo por lo que iba despacio, sopesando la cantidad de tareas escolares que habría de hacer al llegar a casa.

-¿Creíste que me ibas a convencer con ese pretexto? Ni siquiera Kiba lo creyó. – Saltó al escuchar detrás de ella la profunda voz de su amigo Aburame que se acercaba con paso lento y las manos en los bolsillos. Por supuesto no pudo decir nada, tan sólo agachó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta mientras volvía a emprender el camino.

Nadie dijo nada. Ella sabía que él seguía caminando detrás, acompañándola silenciosamente a casa. El contemplaba la caída de los cabellos azules en su espalda, preocupado por la situación de su amiga. El silencio se veía interrumpido de vez en cuando por los ladridos de algún perro desconfiado desde las casas que habitaban. Faltaba poco para llegar al recinto Hyuuga. Era muy simple: doblar en la próxima esquina hacia la derecha y caminar sin desviarse un par de cuadras más.

Hinata consideró que era un momento prudente para decir adiós y guardar las recomendables distancias que los mantendrían a ambos fuera de los problemas. Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones e hizo una cortés reverencia a su compañero como signo de una muda despedida. Shino no dijo nada al verle partir, se limitó a atravesar la acera para observarla caminar la línea recta de siempre, escondido en las sombras de la iluminación eléctrica y retirándose una vez desaparecida su amiga en la oscuridad.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

-Se te ha hecho tarde… -señaló Hatoko a su nieta desde la puerta de la casona con voz fría. Por su parte la aludida casi se cae de bruces; un poco más de tiempo y la atrapan en _in fraganti_ con "compañía prohibida". Fingió recomponerse lo más que pudo antes de dar su excusa.

-_Gomenasai_… Kurenai-sensei terminó la clase del club un poco más tarde de lo habitual. –explicó con tono suave y dócil, la voz que siempre medio convencía a su abuela de que todas las cosas marchaban conforme a sus deseos. La anciana pareció haber quedado convencida con la explicación pues no replicó nada más. Caminó dentro de la casa al tiempo que mandaba:

-Aseate, cenaremos en unos minutos.

Al llegar a su habitación se lavó los dientes y mojó un poco su cabello para aplacar algunas mechas rebeldes y devolverlo al elegante lacio de siempre, cambió el uniforme por unos jeans azul oscuro y se puso un suéter negro para cubrirse del frío en la casa. Bajo con los pies descalzos (vaya ironía) y no hizo ningún ruido hasta que llegó al comedor donde ya se encontraba la abuela esperando estoica como siempre a que la cena comenzara.

Se sorprendió un poco al notar que ni Hatoko ni Shizuka (que estaba de pie junto a la anciana) se movían de su sitio. Estaba acostumbrada a que en cuanto se sentaban las comensales la cena era servida pero esta vez no fue así… sopesó la idea de darse de frentazos contra la mesa al recordar que faltaba su primo.

-Konban wa. –escuchó la grave voz de Neji a sus espaldas y de inmediato se le erizó la piel del cuello. Casi se cae de la silla cuando se sentó frente a ella en la mesa y le dedicó una mirada que simplemente no pudo descifrar. La asustó un vetusto reloj de péndulo acomodado en una de las esquinas de la habitación cuando comenzaban a sonar las campanas para dar la hora: 7 p.m. en punto. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Se turbó ante la inaudita puntualidad de su primo el cual mantenía la misma posición estoica y erguida de su abuela. Shizuka tenía razón, Neji tenía el porte de un caballero, un auténtico Hyuuga del cual toda la familia se enorgullecía. Suspiró, se miró a sí misma y a sus pies descalzos y volvió a sentirse avergonzada de sí misma y su docilidad.

La cena estaba durando la eternidad aunque le sorprendía el repentino cambio de actitud de su primo: de las hirientes sonrisas había pasado a la cruel indiferencia, sin embargo se mantenía optimista y esperaba que algún día le ofreciera un saludo sino cordial como mínimo no forzado. Para variar, como en los últimos diez años de su vida a penas si charlaba con nadie. En esa cena como en todas las demás comidas que había degustado en esa casa la sumían en un absoluto mutismo que a veces se rompía cuando Hatoko le preguntaba algo o Shizuka le sacaba la plática en su habitación. Ese momento en el que Neji le dirigió la palabra fue inaudito, no sólo por la intención sino por el contenido en sí mismo. La pregunta retumbo en sus oídos y la escuchó como un eco sordo a una lenta velocidad. Por primera vez no le preocupó verse ante él como una retardada, de hecho por primera vez en muchos meses temió por su integridad física y moral. No le contestó se limitó a mirar a su abuela la cual tenía una expresión severa y disgustada que apenas si podía contener. Shizuka le devolvió la mirada horrorizada y volvió a caer en la cuenta de la pregunta que Neji había formulado: "¿Ese amigo tuyo que te acompañó a casa era un Aburame?" soltó abruptamente. ¿Cómo podía saber Neji de ese problema el cual su misma abuela se había encargado de encubrir incluso de su propio padre? ¿Qué le había hecho ella para que la odiara de esa manera y la delatará así? Ahogó el nudo de lágrimas que comenzaba a llenarle la cabeza de miedo. Sin duda él acabaría disfrutando el castigo más que su propia abuela la cual se había levantado de la silla en un movimiento brusco y muy impropio de ella. Se congeló en su silla cuando escuchó el asiento de la matriarca caer estrepitosamente, sintió que los ojos comenzaban a picarle pero se aguantó las lágrimas, nunca le daría el gusto a Neji de verla llorar.

-¿Estuviste con Shino Aburame? –interrogó con voz fuertemente inquisidora Hatoko, la cual lucía imponente en aquella furia cruel que la caracterizaba.

-¡Sólo me acompañó a casa porque ya era demasiado tarde…!

-¡Cállate. Te advertí de acercarte a ese crío Hinata. Sabes bien que en tu situación está absolutamente prohibido tener el comportamiento de una cualquiera… todo esto es por esas amiguitas tuyas. Pues bien, tendré que re-educarte! –Hizo una pausa para pensar el castigo el cual le vino casi de manera instantánea. Shizuka no respiraba a causa del pánico y Neji se encontraba absolutamente confundido. –Estás castigada. Permanecerás encerrada en tu habitación una semana entera. Shizuka sólo te dará de comer una vez al día y olvídate para siempre del privilegio de hablar con tus amiguitas. ¿Está claro? –Nadie respondió lo que volvió a encender a Hatoko y reformular fuertemente -¡¿Está claro?!

-Hai, Oba-sama… -respondió con un hilo de voz Hinata.

-Hai, Hatoko-sama. –completó Shizuka absolutamente nerviosa.

Hatoko Hyuuga era una anciana de 73 años, demasiado fuerte y lúcida tanto que controlaba a todo aquel que la rodeaba. Por supuesto nada escapaba a sus intereses.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

Neji y Shizuka se quedaron solos en el comedor cuando Hatoko tomó a Hinata fuertemente de un brazo para encerrarla en su habitación. Shizuka casi sale corriendo detrás de ellas pero recordó que se encontraba en una difícil situación: no podía ni debía contradecir las órdenes de Hatoko. Miró a Neji el cual la observaba de hito en hito; leyó en su mirada las intenciones de preguntar pero antes de que nada pasara hizo una breve reverencia y se apuró a andar hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Shizuka? –interrogó Neji, severo.

-Neji-san… no creo que sea conveniente hablar de estas cosas sin permiso de Hatoko-sama. –respondió solicita.

-Lo voy a preguntar de nuevo y espero una respuesta: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –la mujer dudó un momento en responder pero al final tuvo que hacerlo ante la impaciente mirada de su interlocutor.

-Hinata-sama tiene prohibido acercársele a los chicos, especialmente a Aburame Shino. –dijo escuetamente, intento reandar su camino pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida.

-¿Por qué? –esa mirada fría y cruel en los pálidos ojos de los Hyuuga la desarmaba. Neji tenía demasiado de la seriedad de su tío pero también la crueldad de su abuela, tan solo esperaba que tuviera un poco de la comprensión de su padre. Suspiró se encontraba metida en un lío que podría traerle muchos problemas; se decantó por ser sincera e intentar sacar el lado sensible de Neji.

-Escucha, Neji-sama… las cosas para Hina-chan no siempre pintan bien. –calló un momento. –Ella no se encuentra en una situación ordinaria… verás, Hatoko-sama se esfuerza porque la familia salga adelante y Hinata está de consciente de ello pero es tan joven…

-Shizuka… -interrumpió Neji al tiempo que se ponía de pie. –aún no me has respondido.

Le parecía que el frío en la casa de repente había aumentado de tal manera que se le erizó la piel. Era una mujer mayor pero no podía negar que un chico como Neji, el cual había conocido desde muy pequeño, era imponente. La alta figura, pálida, de castaños cabellos y atuendo negro (como casi todos en aquella vieja casona) era imponente. Tenía la sensación de que los tan afamados ojos de la casa Hyuuga podían ver al interior de una persona; todos, sin excepción poseían esa cualidad tan atemorizante. Sabía perfectamente que sino lo decía ella finalmente el joven se enteraría por sus propios medios y una colisión de caracteres como los de Neji y Hatoko en esa casa una vez más acabaría hiriendo a más de un miembro en aquella desventurada familia.

-Hinata-sama está comprometida con un miembro de los Uchiha; con Itachi Uchiha.

**Agradecimientos**: a todos mis lectores especialmente a mis reviewers** Kitsune-Megamisama, Miyako Hyuuga1912, Midori, Star Flowers, tsunade25, DarkLady-Iria, dagorfly, ****Tia Juh Thereza****, antian **y** claressa . **Muchas gracias, su apoyo es muy significativo para mí y me inyectan las ganas de seguir con este proyecto.

εΐз enero del 2009


	3. Hamburguesa con queso y papas a la franc

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes pertenecen a la obra de _Naruto_ cuyo autor es Masashi Kishimoto; son reproducidos con una finalidad meramente lúdica y sin fin alguno de lucro. El carácter de Hatoko fue creado por Kitsune-Megamisama para el fanfic de _Hansoku: la forja de un nuevo futuro _pertenece a ella íntegramente y es reproducido con su consentimiento.

**Nota de la autora**: Sé que con pedir una disculpa no basta para que me perdonen semejante retraso pero recuerden que Roma no se hizo en un día al igual que un fanfic no se escribe en una semana y a veces ni siquiera en un mes. No quiero retrasarlos más, disfruten el capitulo y por favor dejen comentarios; me anima mucho leerlos.

_**Ai Monogatari**_

_III. Hamburguesa con queso y papas a la francesa._

Las notas tristes de _Para Elisa_ lo despertaron una vez más. De los dos relojes de péndulo que había en esa vieja casona tan solo el que estaba al final del pasillo en el mismo piso donde se encontraba su habitación lo irritaba lo suficiente como para desear deshacerlo con un hacha o como mínimo acallarlo quitándole algunas de sus piezas. Una, dos, tres campanadas. Eran las tres de la mañana y él apenas había podido dormir algunos minutos. Tomó su iPod de la mesita de noche y se colocó los auriculares. Al presionar el botón de _play_ comenzó a sonar la música que siempre lo relajaba pero esta vez fue diferente. Su ansiedad era demasiado intensa como para ignorarla. Neji odiaba que los demás jugaran con él. Afortunadamente sólo se dio esa situación una vez en su vida pero al parecer se volvía a repetir no de manera idéntica pero sí con los mismos protagonistas: Hinata y Hatoko.

Simplemente se encontraba furioso. No podía creer que había caído redondito en el juego de su abuela. Suspiró, también debía reconocer que la información nueva aun no la asimilaba su cerebro. ¿Los Hyuuga y los Uchiha en las mismas políticas? No, no lo comprendía; la sola idea le parecía absurda. Recordó la fugaz ¿plática? Tampoco, no había sido una charla sino más bien un interrogatorio, debía reconocer que se había comportado sumamente grosero con Shizuka-san e hizo nota mental de disculparse con ella.

-¿Comprometida con Itachi Uchiha? –repitió confundido al tiempo que fruncía el ceño no para recibir una confirmación sino para convencerse a sí mismo de lo que escuchaba.

-Por favor joven Neji, no le diga a su abuela que le he dicho estás cosas. –susurró la mujer mientras lanzaba miraditas precautorias a la puerta esperando que la matriarca Hyuuga no entrase abruptamente.

-¿Desde cuándo? –volvió a interrogar con un tono de voz mucho más bajo que el anterior.

-Unos tres años y medio.

Se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la mano esperando poder recobrar el sueño pero fue inútil. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cómoda en la esquina de la habitación. Sacó una maleta negra que abrió revelando su contenido: libros, algunos artículos de papelería y una laptop de última generación que encendió en el momento en que regresó a la cama con ella. Por fortuna y para su sorpresa aquella vieja casa ofrecía el servicio del internet inalámbrico. Era de esperarse pues su tío y padre hacían visitas fugaces a Hatoko; no podían estar incomunicados o alejados de las noticias concernientes a los negocios familiares.

Accesó a su cuenta de correo electrónico y formuló un mensaje nuevo.

"¿Acaso sabías que Hinata estaba comprometida con un Uchiha? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Es el primer día que estoy en esta casa y la han castigado porque ignoro ciertas cosas. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? Neji."

El mensaje fue directamente a la bandeja de entrada de la dirección electrónica perteneciente a Hizashi Hyuuga, padre de Neji y segundo al mando de todos los negocios avalados por esa familia.

Por supuesto Neji no se adjudicaba la culpa de tal castigo. Hinata realmente había estado con un Aburame y aunque hubiera podido ayudarla a salir del lío diciendo que se había confundido, su prima aun seguía siendo demasiado estúpida hasta para sí misma: había aceptado que estuvo con Shino Aburame y por si fuera poco se había declarado culpable antes de que su abuela la enjuiciara. "_Será porque es tonta"_, pensó. La frustración le hizo recuperar el sueño así que durmió sin que nada lo despertara hasta la mañana siguiente.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

Sintió un agudo dolor en las sienes cuando los rayos del sol le alcanzaron los ojos. Lo primero que vio cuando al fin pudo enfocar la vista fue el redondo reloj de madera en una de las paredes de su habitación. Las 9:00 am. Casi se volvió a echar a llorar cuando calló en la cuenta de las horas que aun le faltaban por pasar encerrada en esa recámara: 154 horas. Cambió de posición; los cabellos se le enredaron en el rostro pero los desapartó al frotar la cara contra la almohada. Se sentía demasiado cansada a causa del insonoro llanto que había derramado casi toda la noche por lo que a duras penas pudo levantarse y dirigirse al baño.

Para ella, la abuelita bonachona de sonrisa amplia y dulce carácter que se mecía en las sillas con arcos en las patas al tiempo que tejía con un par de agujas, era un mito. Lo comprobó cuando se miró al espejo. Le parecía increíble que una anciana pudiera causar tal daño. Una serie de hematomas resaltaban en la pálida piel de su brazo izquierdo, eran pequeños y de forma ovalada: el tamaño de las yemas de los dedos de Hatoko. No había evaluado el impacto hasta que contempló las consecuencias aunque no podía decir que se encontraba especialmente sorprendida. Su abuela la había arrastrado del brazo casi todo el trayecto del comedor hasta su recámara, sin duda eso también explicaba los moretones en las costillas y la pierna del mismo costado del brazo dañado. Se metió a la bañera. No podía negarlo, tener tiempo de sobra le remuneraba algunos beneficios: el lujo de darse un baño de tina con agua caliente no podía dárselo en un día común, tampoco leer largo y tendido los numerosos libros que se habían agregado a la lista de "pendientes".

Recibió un par de mensajes de texto a su celular enviados por Sakura e Ino preguntado el motivo por el cual no había asistido a clases el día de hoy. El estómago se le hizo un nudo al recordar la prohibición de su abuela: no volvería a estar con sus amigas… pero nunca dijo nada en lo que respecta la comunicación vía telefónica (celular) o Internet. Respondió a sus compañeras con una mentira que pareció creíble: "Tengo una gripe terrible. Me quedaré en cama un tiempo."

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

-¿Hinata comprometida con Itachi Uchiha? –preguntó Hizashi atónito a su hijo sentado frente a él.

-No me digas que no sabías nada… -espetó Neji. –su padre puso una expresión dubitativa, tardo unos segundos antes de contestar.

-No dije que no supiera que algún día tu prima estaría comprometida, fueron tus abuelos quienes tomaron la decisión de comprometerla desde el momento en que nació, lo que no sabía es con qué familia se había hecho ese trato.

Neji torció el morro; le fastidiaba que hablaran de todas las decisiones tomadas en la familia como si se tratasen de transferencias bancarias o contratación de servicios.

-¿Qué opina de eso el tío Hiashi? ¿No le molesta que las decisiones de sus padres lo sigan rebasando?

-¡Neji, no te expreses de esa manera de tu tío y tus abuelos! –Hizashi reprendió. –Cualquiera que sean los motivos para esa unión seguramente acarrearán beneficios para la familia. Hizashi difícilmente ve las maneras de forma romántica. Hinata no puede tener un compañero de cuna inferior a ella; con tu abuela observando la educación de la heredera difícilmente puede comprometerse con un Aburame aunque estos sean una familia muy respetada e intelectual. En la mentalidad de oka-san esa familia no se encuentra siquiera a un nivel similar de la nuestra.

La habitación se quedó en silencio un instante. Neji sopesó las palabras de su padre y no pudo más que darle toda la razón. Su familia se encontraba absolutamente comprometida con la tradición así que difícilmente él o sus primas harían lo que quisieran.

-Aunque no me ha comentado nada, sé que no está del todo de acuerdo con la educación que estaban recibiendo sus hijas tal vez eso explique el motivo del por qué dejó que Hanabi viviera con tu tía Haruko en Europa. Neji, tu abuela siempre ha sido una mujer muy severa, especialmente con Hinata aunque desconozco sus motivos, por favor no le hagas la vida más pesada a tu prima. Hijo, no guardes rencores por algo que sucedió hace varios años; no te humillaste, solo defendiste a tu prima y eso es muy loable. Te apuesto a que ella ya ni siquiera lo recuerda.

Pero Neji se encontraba molesto porque precisamente lo que quería evitar hacía casi cuatro años era lo que ya había sucedido.

-Sin embargo y como comentario estrictamente personal me parece sumamente extraño que hayan escogido como prometido de Hinata a uno de los miembros de la familia que compite con los negocios de los Hyuuga… aunque viéndolo desde esa perspectiva tiene demasiada lógica –no dijo nada unos instantes meditando con el entrecejo fruncido hasta que llegó a una resolución que no compartió con su interlocutor -¿Te quedarás a comer o regresarás a Konoha? –preguntó Hizashi sonriéndole a su hijo en afán distractor y conciliador; Neji lo sopesó un momento, lazó un suspiro se rasco la cabeza en señal de despejar las ideas y respondió:

-Me quedaré, no quiero regresar a la casa de la abuela hasta muy tarde.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

Las horas se debieron haber ido mucho más rápido si no hubiera pasado por alto el inconveniente del hambre. Se sentía tan famélica que apenas podía concentrarse sobre su lectura. Sin duda su abuela sabía perfectamente bien la manera de poner castigos y la conocía a tal grado que la asustaba: era muy posible que encontrara distracción lo que no era posible era que encontrara alimento.

La boca se le hacía agua cada vez que en el libro se describían las comidas que degustaba la familia Bennet. Esa misma mañana había comenzado _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ y ya iba en el capítulo 47. Casi se ríe cuando notó que en cada familia había un Mr. D'Arcy. Altaneros, hábiles y orgullosos… cualidades muy valoradas en la familia Hyuuga y que "casualmente" poseía el nieto favorito de su propia abuela y además el valorado primogénito de la familia Hyuuga: Neji.

Suspiró. Habían pasado seis horas desde que Shizuka le trajera algo de comer. Según lo que le informó la abuela estaba molesta porque Neji no comería ni cenaría en casa; había ido a Tokyo a visitar a su padre por lo que muy probablemente no regresaría hasta el lunes próximo. Volvió a suspirar. Le quedaban seis días encerrada allí, los cuales sobreviviría con seis comidas. Le crujió la tripa cuando como por arte de magia su cerebro estructuró la imagen de una rica ensalada verde. Gimió y se quedó estática en la cama por un rato más. Cansada de intentar dominar el dolor en su estómago se giró para dejar el libro en la mesita de noche y apagar la luz de la lámpara, tal vez el sueño le haría olvidar el hambre y la sed.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

Suspiró ante el volante. Se hallaba frente a la casa de su abuela y debía aceptar que estaba dudando si entrar o no a pesar de que sus intenciones eran buenas. Se decantó por hacer lo correcto. Después de todo debía sanar el daño y no podía hacer nada mejor más que "esto" y no era mucho. Presionó el botón _open_ del control de la puerta para abrirla y estacionó el auto en el garaje. Guardó lo más cuidadosamente posible la bolsa plástica blanca que había viajado en el asiento del conductor hasta que la metió en la _backpack_ dejándose la laptop como sustituta de la bolsa llena de alimentos. Ya regresaría por la máquina más adelante.

-No te esperábamos hasta el próximo lunes. –le sorprendió Hatoko mientras subía la escalera hacia su habitación. Menuda mujer… ¿qué hacía escondida en la oscuridad del recibidor?

-Preferí regresar para seguir acomodándome en mi nueva estancia. –dijo fríamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Hatoko le miró, silenciosa desde su lugar analizando cada detalle de su nieto. Desvió la vista hacia el libro que leía para cerrarlo y acomodarlo en la mesa de centro justo frente a ella. -¿Cenarás? –inquirió con una cándida y forzada sonrisa impresa en sus labios.

Neji por su parte se sintió asqueado ante tanta hipocresía… sin embargo, en los ojos de su abuela había algo más; algo que no alcanzaba a descifrar pero que le provocaba una completa aversión a la figura de autoridad ante él. Se limitó a hacer ademán de negación con la cabeza y esperó la respuesta final.

-Me parece bien. Que pases buenas noches entonces. –le despidió Hatoko sin mayor ceremonia al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento. –Con tu permiso me retiro a mi habitación.

-Buenas noches. –dijo Neji gravemente al tiempo en que se quedaba solo en medio de la sala y de la oscuridad de la casa.

Supo casi de inmediato que su abuela seguía escuchando sus movimientos. Decidió que iba a actuar "normal". Encaminó sus pasos calmadamente en dirección a la cocina donde se sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso de cristal. Subió las escaleras pausadamente y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí. Esperó un poco más; la ubicación de la habitación de su abuela y la suya le proporcionaban la seguridad absoluta de que seguía al tanto de él. Se sentó sobre su cama y miró cómo el reloj cercano a su cama cambiaba la hora… después de quince minutos en los que estimó ya no se encontraba bajo una "severa" vigilancia se levantó y caminó hacia los ventanales con el mismo silencio con el que lo haría un gato. Sigiloso, abrió las puertas corredizas que afortunadamente no habían emitido mayor sonido que el de deslizarse sobre sus propios rieles. El ventanal, como el de su abuela y las habitaciones en el piso de arriba, todos daban vista hacia el amplio patio trasero de la casona. Mentalmente midió la altura entre su balcón y el que esperaba fuese el balcón de Hinata. Regresó a su cama de donde tomó su _backpack_ que colocó sobre los hombros. Si tenía suerte podría hablar con su prima y limar las asperezas que ya se había creado desde el momento en que pisó el suelo de la casa.

Le sorprendió (y no de manera grata) las ganas que tenía por hacer que todo saliera bien aunque con muchísimo esfuerzo tuviera que dejar un poco de lado el carácter belicoso que tanto se le atribuía con mucha razón. Después de todo era mejor evitar malos entendidos para que en el momento en que se retirara lo hiciese sin ningún cargo de conciencia.

Volvió a cerrar los ventanales y haciendo el mínimo de ruido tomó un gran impulso para subirse sobre el barandal negro. Aprovechó la fuerza de la gravedad para volver a impulsarse sobre el barandal (si perdía el equilibrio mala cosa: en el mejor de los caso se partiría el cuello en varias piezas y adiós buenas intenciones)… por escasos centímetros pudo alcanzar el suelo del piso arriba y en rápida maniobra tomó los barandales para apoyar las rodillas sobre los mosaicos. Una vez recuperado el equilibrio saltó hacia el otro lado y dio gracias por tener la altura y complexión necesarias para hacer semejantes malabares.

Por suerte las cortinas estaban corridas y aunque no pudo divisar en qué lugar de la habitación se encontraba su prima sí pudo identificar que le pertenecía a ella por el decorado y accesorios a penas visibles en la oscuridad.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

Despertó aterrorizada al notar la presión cálida y contundente de una mano contra su boca para impedirle hacer cualquier ruido. Había comenzado a manotear al aire cuando la masculina voz de su primo le susurró al oído un "No hagas ruido, soy Neji". La sensación tibia de su aliento en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha la había dejado turbada por unos segundos; el corazón le latía al grado de sentir su acelerado palpitar hasta en las venas de la muñeca izquierda no tanto por el hecho de que había irrumpido en su habitación ilícitamente sino por el mismo hecho en sí. Asintió con la cabeza y en el acto él retiró su mano esperando a que se relajara un poco.

Una vez que la situación estuvo más calma Neji inició la conversación:

-Vine porque necesitaba hablar contigo en privado pero creo que en esta casa adquirir ese beneficio es sencillamente impensable. –dijo con voz baja mientras se sentaba junto a Hinata en la orilla de la cama. –así que… sencillamente decidí que tenía que dejar las cosas muy en claro hoy mismo.

El tono severo de su primo la enmudeció sin embargo comenzó a sentirse cohibida al verse la ropa que tenía puesta. Un hombre jamás la había visto en pijama y playera aunque a Neji parecía no importarle en absoluto. Suspiró y puso atención a lo que tenía que decir sin despegar la vista de sus rodillas.

-Primero: no fue mi intención delatarte con lo del Aburame con el que te estás viendo por lo que lamento la situación en la que te encuentras pero quiero recalcar que no fue mi culpa y que tu débil carácter es el verdadero responsable de tus circunstancias y segundo: de ahora en adelante procuraré no inmiscuirme en tus asuntos así como espero que no lo hagas con los míos. Mi padre me dio el beneficio de la duda en cuanto a las intenciones de la abuela al mismo tiempo que me instó a limar asperezas contigo pero… simplemente no me gusta perder el tiempo en nimiedades como la de preocuparme por los sentimientos de mi "primita tonta"- Así que, Hinata si vas a seguir con tu comportamiento estúpido por favor procura que te dé buenos resultados y no nos hagas quedar en ridículo a los demás.

La ferocidad de su discurso y su crueldad innecesaria habían dejado a Hinata sin palabras y con una sensación de dolor en el pecho. No deparó en el momento en que Neji se levantó para recoger la _backpack_ que había llevado consigo del suelo y sacar el contenido de ella hasta que volvió a llamar su atención.

-Por cierto, esto te lo manda mi padre. –dijo como despedida al tiempo que dejaba la bolsa blanca sobre el escritorio a unos metros de él. Ella por su parte le siguió con la mirada hasta el balcón de su propia habitación donde desapareció tan misteriosamente como había llegado.

"Disculpa el comportamiento de Neji. Hizashi." Decía una nota que acompañaba una hamburguesa con queso y unas papas a la francesa de McDonalds que comió lentamente a pesar de tener hambre pues la comida jamás le había parecido tan amarga.

**Agradecimientos**: a todos mis lectores especialmente a mis reviewers** Kitsune-Megamisama, Miyako Hyuuga1912, Midori, Star Flowers, tsunade25, DarkLady-Iria, dagorfly, ****Tia Juh Thereza****, antian **y** claressa . **Muchas gracias, su apoyo es muy significativo para mí y me inyectan las ganas de seguir con este proyecto.

εΐз agosto del 2009


	4. Himeden

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes pertenecen a la obra de _Naruto_ cuyo autor es Masashi Kishimoto; son reproducidos con una finalidad meramente lúdica y sin fin alguno de lucro.

**Nota de la autora**: Siento mucho la tardanza pero tengo varios motivos de valor para justificarme: el primero es que de momento mi situación económica es mala y eso provoca estrés lo que a su vez provoca una enorme falta de concentración para continuar mi fic y la segunda es que… ¡me he casado! No apabullaré en detalles pero seguramente muchos comprenderán que un paso de ese tamaño implica una readaptación de la vida cotidiana y eso si que cuesta. Cualquiera que sea el caso con tanto tiempo he aclarado mis ideas por lo que los capítulos tendrán mayor continuidad.

Kitsu, como siempre gracias por tu ayuda.

_**Ai Monogatari**_

_IV. Hime-den_

"Shino quiere hablar contigo. No lo acepta pero sé que está preocupado."

Decía el mensaje de texto que Hinata contestó inmediatamente a su amigo Kiba. Era una suerte y un verdadero acontecimiento que la abuela se hubiera retrasado para bajar a desayunar. Neji y ella ya se encontraban esperándola pacientemente mientras el primero desviaba su atención hacia un libro y ella mordisqueaba un trozo de pan. El único momento en que la miró fue cuando sonó el celular avisando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Neji observó con los ojos entreabiertos el aparato. Hinata se ruborizó cuando le prestó atención; debía pensar que aun seguía siendo una cría. Por primera vez se arrepentía de las atenciones que Sakura tenía para con ella.

"Anda Hina-chan, déjame decorarte el móvil. " Recordó como la pelirosa rogaba para que aceptara la oferta. Sakura recientemente había encontrado el apasionante pasatiempo de decorar los aparatos de todas sus amigas siguiendo la nueva moda japonesa: con brillos, joyas de imitación, moños, listones, rosas, osos teddy en miniatura entre otras muchas cosas.

El resultado: un celular con varios adornos en blanco y el timbre de cajita musical con el tono de Moonlight Densetsu de Sailor Moon.

Neji ya había visto a muchísimas chicas por todos lados con el celular decorado, así que no le parecía sorprendente. Después de todo, aunque reprimida, su prima era una chica guapa a la que seguramente le gustaba salir con sus amigas, ir de compras y beber en los cafés de moda. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento nunca le había visto salir de casa más que para ir a la escuela o al patio trasero, además también recordaba que recientemente la abuela le había prohibido verse con sus amigas. No recibía llamadas telefónicas; llevaba casi un mes viviendo en aquella casona y la única que vez que había visto hablar había sido de larga distancia con Hanabi y por un corto periodo de tiempo. Sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez debería reconocer que se había pasado la última vez que habló con ella en la que le pedía que no interfiriera en sus asuntos, prácticamente le dio a entender que no se cruzara en su camino, literalmente; además le había insultado, le había llamado "tonta". Suspiró… ese tipo de educación no era la que le había dado su padre pero sí los demás Hyuuga… debía ser detestable cuando se comportaba como uno, bien lo sabía. Buscando no ser el patán promedio se había comportado como si lo fuera. Tal vez, su padre tenía razón… debía limar asperezas, después de todo no sabía lo que ocurriría más adelante y en una casa como esa más valía tener aliados que enemigos.

-Hime-den… * -no era un cumplido pero era todo cuanto podía ofrecer, la observación de que estaba allí, de que para él existía y que cooptaba su atención… al menos por un instante.

Al escucharlo Hinata se ruborizó hasta las orejas; cuando buscó su mirada ésta ya estaba puesta sobre el libro nuevamente. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Se había referido a ella?

-Ohayou gozaimasu. –dijo Hatoko con voz severa al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa y su saludo era respondido por los presentes. –Siento la tardanza pero he recibido una llamada… -esperó hasta tener la atención que deseaba, especialmente la de Neji. –Haruko y Hanabi vendrán en un par de semanas; Hanabi estará de vacaciones y tiene muchas ganas de verte Hinata… por favor baja el celular de la mesa. –reprendió.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

La mañana había pasado sin sobresaltos. Hinata ya se había reincorporado totalmente a las actividades cotidianas de su escuela después de haber cogido una terrible "infección en la garganta" que la hizo faltar a la escuela una semana exacta. Observaba con detenimiento las luces que se colaban por las hojas de los árboles mientras caminaba al punto en el que se reuniría con Shino. Al verle unos pocos metros más adelante le saludo con la mano extendida.

-Hanabi vendrá dentro de quince días a Japón. –dijo por saludo.

-Lo sé, me lo informó anoche por correo electrónico. –respondió el chico.

Hinata suprimió las ganas de sonreír. Sólo tres personas sabían de aquella relación. Los dos interesados y Hinata por ser una alguien sumamente importante para Hanabi y Shino. Prefería que su abuela le castigara a ella y que viviera con el error a que su hermana padeciera el calvario de estar en la casa Hyuuga. También estaba consciente de que la pareja vivía su propio infierno personal: muy alejados uno del otro, una familia que puede oponerse a la relación, una diferencia de edades razonable a los ojos de los demás… Con todas esas cosas atrás, ella tan solo esperaba que los pocos momentos en que pudieran estar a solas sean bien aprovechados.

Shino por su parte sentía una enorme responsabilidad. Sabía que Hinata había recibido muchos castigos por su causa pero su preocupación era legítima: estaba seguro de que su amiga y cuñada sufría situaciones terribles en aquella casa y que el personaje de Hatoko era de lo más retorcido; él y su familia estaban totalmente convencidos de ello pero jamás pudieron obtener las pruebas para demostrarlo.

-Dicen que un pariente tuyo se ha instalado recientemente en tu casa, ¿es cierto?

Hinata por su parte atinó a contestar con un movimiento de cabeza positivamente.

-¿Te trata mal? –preguntó Shino al tiempo que se ajustaba la gafas de sol mientras observaba a través de ellas a su interlocutora. Hinata por su parte no respondió se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

El Aburame no agregó nada más pero en su fuero interno sentía que debía comunicarle Hanabi un sinfín de situaciones que había observado en numerosas ocasiones; quería decirle que constantemente su hermana intentaba esconder de las miradas curiosas series infinitas de hematomas y rasguños, que continuamente experimentaba inapetencias y siempre se le veía enferma y débil. Casi nadie se percataba de ello, pero Shino Aburame era muy observador, minucioso e inteligente por ello mismo aun mantenía a resguardo esa información. Si Hanabi intentaba venir a ver a su hermana para comprobar por sí misma el hecho lo primero que la familia le preguntaría sería por la fuente de aquella información y en teoría los Aburame no tenían conexión alguna con los Hyuuga desde la muerte de Satsuki, la madre de Hinata.

-Se trata de mi primo –la chica sintió que debía dar más explicaciones ante las cavilaciones de su compañero –el hijo de mi tío Hizashi… vino a buscar tranquilidad para acabar con su tesis. –no dijo nada acerca de la manera en que Neji se había comportado con ella los primeros días, lo creyó innecesario.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

Sonó el reloj, era hora de regresar a clase, el receso había concluido. Hinata lanzó un sonorísimo suspiro; las Matemáticas no eran ni por asomo su clase favorita aunque el profesor era todo un personaje. Kakashi era un maestro estricto y con un altísimo dominio en su materia, su único problema era la impuntualidad, parecía como si su reloj interno ya se le hubiesen saltado un par de resortes, perdido varios tornillos y atorado el engranaje, sin embargo y debido a los excelentes resultados en su desempeño la Directora de la escuela, Tsunade sensei, se mostraba tolerante al respecto, ya sea por gusto o resignación.

La siguiente asignatura era una de sus favoritas. Jiraiya sabía impartir bien su materia; intentaba formarle a los chicos un agudo sentido de la crítica por medio de la Literatura; conocía bien los gajes del oficio del escritor en carne propia. Durante mucho tiempo fue la comidilla de los alumnos debido a un rumor muy difundido en el que se decía que había publicado toda una serie de relatos eróticos que le habían valido fama en la gran ciudad.

-¿Y quién me puede decir qué obtenía nuestro personaje al decir aquella frase que, como bien se ha encargado de obviar Sakura, no venía al caso en la circunstancia que describe el autor? –El salón entero se quedó callado. La mayor parte de los chicos les importaba poco menos que nada aquella perorata, mientras unos pensaban en que las mujeres sólo eran una fuente de molestias y enredos innecesarios como era el caso de Shikamaru, otros por su parte intentaban disimular con todas sus fuerzas las inconvenientes ganas de dormir a mitad de la clase como era la obvia situación de Naruto. Las chicas por el contrario estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos buscando en el mar de situaciones la que encajaba más como respuesta. Solícita Ino levantó la mano.

-Creo que Mr. O'Brian quería llamar la atención de su acompañante.

-Esa es una buena observación, Ino ahora dime por qué quería el señor O'Brian obtener la atención de la señorita Mary.

Después de meditarlo poco tiempo la rubia aventuró:

-Supongo que lo hacía para molestarla… en el primer tercio del libro el señor O'Brian no se ha dedicado más que a eso…

-Tu respuesta no es incorrecta Ino, tan sólo inexacta. Si bien es cierto que O'Brian se dedica a hacer comentarios hirientes a nuestra heroína al principio de la historia, el autor tiene un propósito para ello. Es hora de analizar el carácter del personaje masculino… -comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón un título: "carácter de los personajes". –Si alguien puede darme una ligera descripción de O'Brian les dejaré salir unos minutos antes.

Hasta los varones comenzaron a prestar atención después de la propuesta pero varios de ellos se encontraban totalmente perdidos con respecto al tema; las chicas se habían quedado mudas y más de una se había resignado a permanecer en un horario normal hasta que una mano, la que menos esperaban, se levantó.

-¡Hinata, que agradable sorpresa! –exclamó Jiraiya. Era usual que Hinata supiera las respuestas, lo que era una auténtica rareza es que participara activamente en clase. –A ver, danos tus impresiones, con suerte harás que tus compañeros salgan temprano y que alguno de ellos se atreva a invitarte a beber un café.

La aludida, como siempre se había sonrojado en un punto escandaloso pero sacando fuerza de flaqueza se recompuso. El tema le había llamado especialmente debido a que ella se encontraba en un punto similar al de la señorita Mary. Personas que las desprecian de repente sacan un comentario que puede leerse como un insípido piropo… pero finalmente un piropo.

-Yo… yo creo que… -dudó –Mr. O'Brian tiene miedo de ser lastimado, por eso se comporta así. Prefiere ofender antes de ser ofendido.

El atinado análisis provocó mutismo. Jiraiya se volvió al pizarrón en el que puso "miedo a ser lastimado".

-Ese análisis es más exacto pero incompleto… -suspiros de desanimo se dejaron escuchar por el aula. –a Hinata le falto decir un motivo aun más profundo. Es cierto que O'Brian tiene miedo de ser lastimado y que se comporta especialmente ofensivo con determinadas personas enseñándose de una manera especial con la señorita Mary; esto se debe a que se encuentra enamorado. Haberse enamorado de la señorita Mary le deja en un punto vulnerable, específicamente ante ella. Imaginen qué pasaría si Mary le ofende o le rechaza, el efecto de la acción sería más doloroso que si viniese de cualquier otra persona porque O'Brian se encuentra especialmente vulnerable; prefiere alejar lo suficiente a la mujer que ama con el fin de no arriesgar lo único que tiene. Finalmente sabemos que O'Brian es un romántico empedernido. –Los murmullos exploraron en la sala. Los rostros impresionados de sus alumnos le reconfortaban: estaban aprendiendo a mirar más allá de las obviedades. –Tienen como tarea hacer un esquema analizando la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes principales y como lo prometido es deuda… pueden salir temprano.

La mayoría salió casi corriendo. Sólo Hinata se quedó sentada en su lugar totalmente atónita por lo que había escuchado de su profesor. Jiraiya curioso la miró al tiempo que preguntaba:

-¿Te encuentras bien Hinata-chan?

-Sí… -respondió la morena aterrizando en su situación. -¿Profesor…?

-Dime…

-¿Estas cosas le pasan a todo mundo? ¿los adultos también lo viven así?

-¿Te refieres a que traten mal a las personas de las que están enamoradas?

-Sí.

-Sí es muy común… -respondió sin especial interés.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

Todo el camino lo fue andando a paso muy lento y ensimismada en sus ideas. Se sentía muy nerviosa… de acuerdo a las reflexiones que se habían expuesto en clase y después de pensarlo mucho rato había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez le gustara a Neji… aunque sea un poco. Negó con la cabeza muy efusivamente; definitivamente eso no puede pasar más que en la ficción. Cualquier situación similar era simple coincidencia y sin resultados similares. Había llegado a uno de varios puentes que existían en el pueblo para cruzar el riachuelo de Konoha, se recargó en la barandilla y miró el agua cristalina correr en un momento suspiró, se sentía aprehensiva. No podía ceder a sus propios nervios aunque éstos estuvieran en punto de ebullición, la sola idea de que pudiera gustarle a un chico la hacía sentir especial. Se sonrojó al tiempo que se recreaba en la sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago. El calor tan agradable y el entorno tan apacible le ayudaban a sentirse mejor, tanto que no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez en que sonrió libremente hasta que recordó a Neji y la única manía que le conocía hasta ese momento: hacía cuatro días, durante toda la tarde se había dedicado a escuchar música, rock en alemán. Había sido todo un suceso ya que aquella vieja casona era demasiado silenciosa por petición de la dueña. Hatoko tenía prohibido tanto a ella como a Shizuka hacer cualquier tipo de ruido pero había quedado claro que Neji no tenía aquella condición. Volvió a suspirar y a aterrizar en aquella circunstancia. Claro que no le gustaba a Neji; era imposible que ese chico, recientemente adulto, pudiera verse atraído a ella, una cría que a duras penas salía de aquel pueblo un par de veces al año.

Con el peso de los hechos en la cartera, las mariposas revoloteando en el estómago y una sensación de constricción en el pecho retomó el camino a casa.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

La comida era como siempre y a falta de otra palabra: silenciosa, sin embargo Neji había notado una novedad, algo que en realidad no esperaba… Hinata se comportaba rehuidiza desde que llegó del colegio en iguales proporciones con Hatoko y con él. Aquello realmente le desconcertaba pues esa misma mañana había intentado sacarle plática a su prima pero ésta simplemente hizo ademán de pasar el comentario por alto segundos antes de que Hatoko hiciera acto de presencia. En situaciones similares él habría ignorado la situación al completo pero existía una idea que le mosqueaba, y es que al parecer Hinata ya le había puesto a él y a su abuela la misma etiqueta, o al menos eso era lo único que podría explicar el por qué del nuevo comportamiento de la joven.

-Gomen Oba-san y Neji-niisan, con su permiso me retiro a mi habitación. Oyasuminasai.

Y allí estaba de nuevo. Hinata huyendo, sin mirar a la cara a nadie y sin siquiera esperar réplica. Un comportamiento tan raro que hasta la abuela se había percatado de él.

-¿Shizuka, quieres ver que tiene esa niña por favor? –ordenó Hatoko al ama de llaves al tiempo que ésta caminaba solícitamente en pos de alcanzar a la referida.

La anciana no perdió de vista ningún detalle: que Hinata tan sólo había jugado con su cena llevándose a la boca tan solo un par de bocados, que no había levantado la mirada en ningún momento, que su nieto, Neji, ya no tenía la misma expresión de enfado, ni siquiera el ceño fruncido, que había seguido con la mirada a su prima hasta que le perdió de vista y que la mirada extraviada del chico en un punto del plano visual frente a él era algo poco común, tan poco común que podía interpretarse como indicativo de algo… algo tal vez importante.

Era tiempo de andarse con cuidado.

_________

*Hime-den: es la abreviación de Hime-Denwa que literalmente significa "Princesa teléfono" y se aplica al estilo de decoración (bastante llamativa por cierto) de los teléfonos móviles; es particularmente popular entre las chicas de secundaria y preparatoria.

**Agradecimientos**: a todos mis lectores especialmente a mis reviewers (perdonen por no abundar en detalles… ustedes saben ;)

εΐз enero del 2010


	5. Obsesión

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes pertenecen a la obra de _Naruto_ cuyo autor es Masashi Kishimoto; son reproducidos con una finalidad meramente lúdica y sin fin alguno de lucro.

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren perfectamente. Lo sé, lo sé… esta vez he demorado demasiado en actualizar pero… bueno, no he tenido días muy tranquilos últimamente. Yo sé que no es excusa pero… espero que se pueda compensar con este capi. No dejaré la historia colgada de eso pueden estar seguros; solo que va lenta por mi falta de tiempo y de ideas. Bueno, no los distraigo más. Disfruten el capi nuevo y por favor, dejen sus comentarios. ¡Besos!

_**Ai Monogatari**_

_V. Obsesión_

-Hinata-sama tan sólo dijo que estaba preocupada por sus deberes escolares. –explicó muy formalmente Shizuka en ademán de respeto hacia la matriarca Hyuuga.

Estaba claro que ninguno de los presentes había quedado conforme con semejante pretexto y Shizuka estaba especialmente preocupada por eso. Tenía poco tiempo que Hinata había soportado otro castigo absurdo por lo que temía que añadir uno más a la lista le trajera problemas de salud física… y mental. No veía la hora en que Hana-chan y Haru-chan aparecieran por aquella casona.

-Vaya… hasta que esa niña comienza a ponerle atención a las cosas importantes y no a los pájaros en su cabeza. –criticó Hatoko con voz dura. -Por lo menos tendremos una cena tranquila…

Y Neji comenzó a evadirse. Comenzaba a tomarle afecto a su nueva afición: jamás en sus 18 años había hecho ademán de distraerse por su propia voluntad, siempre se encontraba, como dicen vulgarmente: en sus cinco. Las peroratas de su abuela no eran especialmente de su agrado así que la única manera de soportar estoicamente aquellos discursos era dirigiendo sus siempre bien afilados sentidos a cualquier cosa más soportable. Sin embargo sí había algo que le provocaba especial irritación y era que le pusieran la etiqueta de "Hyuuga promedio" tal como se sospechaba lo había hecho Hinata. No podía culparla; se había comportado cruel con ella. Llegó al punto en el que la irritación se convirtió en enojo porque después de todo ¿a él qué demonios le importaban las opiniones infundadas de una niñita estúpida y mimada?... y de nuevo se encontró sorprendido; Hinata no era mimada. Él lo sabía muy bien, lo había visto y escuchado. Hizo nota mental: Hiashi debía ser un hombre muy ocupado pues no recordaba que le haya llamado a su hija en ningún momento desde que él se hospedó en la casa de la abuela; eso o simplemente le importaba bien poco su hija mayor.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

Hinata estaba absolutamente segura de que obtendría notas muy satisfactorias para el próximo periodo de exámenes bimestrales. La última semana y media la había dedicado casi en su totalidad para estudiar cuantas materias se le pusieran por delante. Convivía como siempre con sus amigos en la escuela pero al llegar a casa la situación cambiaba un montón. Intentaba por todos los medios evadirse y evadir a los habitantes de la antigua casa Hyuuga como nunca antes lo había hecho. Creía que el sentimiento de culpa se le veía en la cara, le fluía por los poros y olía a kilómetros de distancia. Si la abuela se enterara de las cosas que comenzaba a experimentar…

Recordaba texturas, colores, formas y olores. Neji leyendo libros y cómo los largos y lisos cabellos castaños caían por efecto de la gravedad; Neji en actitud contemplativa y las arrugas que se formaban en su frente cuando fruncía el entrecejo; Neji haciendo ejercicio y su pálida piel perlada de gotas de sudor; Neji y esa actitud lejana que se notaba en sus ojos de Hyuuga… Neji, Neji, Neji. En una semana de repente toda su vida comenzaba a dedicarla a la observación de cómo respira, cómo habla y cómo se mueve. Llegada a este punto en el que la situación comenzaba a írsele de las manos prefirió semi-exiliarse en su propia habitación. Culpó a su falta de experiencia en materia de chicos por hallarse en semejante lío; y cuando creía que sus pensamientos comenzaban a desviarse por derroteros peligrosos focalizaba toda su atención en lo que fuera que estuviera a su alcance hacer: leer, estudiar, atender su vivero… suspirar. Se lamentaba como nunca tener estrictamente prohibido hablar con sus amigas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que le ayudara a reordenar sus ideas o como mínimo tener un oído amigo con el cual poder desahogarse.

El sonido de un teléfono llamando la sacó del estupor; unos cuantos minutos después se escuchó el ruido de unos apurados pasos fuera de su habitación antes de que Shizuka llamara a la puerta y sin siquiera esperar respuesta la abriera para encontrarse con ella.

-Hinta-chan, es Hana-chan al teléfono! –dijo con animada voz y alegre expresión.

La aludida bajo lo más rápido que pudo para contestar la llamada, estaba tan emocionada que incluso casi omitió que las presencias de Neji y su abuela se encontraban en la sala principal. Las llamadas de larga distancia por regla general se debían contestar inmediatamente en aquella casona y hablar brevemente, especialmente con aquellas de lada internacional.

-Imouto-chan! –casi gritó._ "Onee-chan!"_, se escuchó levemente en la sala. Lo siguiente a penas era entendible para los presentes con excepción de Hinata – Hai!, la abuela me informó que vienes de visita con la tía Haruko pronto… claro que sí!, tan pronto?... no, no… es que el tiempo se me ha ido volando por los estudios. De fiesta con las chicas? No lo sé Hana-chan… es que en estos momentos estoy castigada y no sé cuando me de la abuela permiso para salir de nuevo. Ya sabes, con lo torpe que soy fue porque seguramente lo merecía. Está bien… nos vemos, _sayounara_.

Al colgar y darse la vuelta congeló la sonrisa. A penas pudo dar crédito de la expresión furiosa de su abuela antes de que una sonorísima bofetada le hiciera trastabillar provocando que se tropezara y callera estrepitosamente.

-Imbécil! –bramó la anciana con expresión terrible en el rostro. –Cómo se te ocurre contarle a tu hermana que estás castigada? Sabes bien que esas cosas no las debes de comentar a nadie! Es que acaso quieres que se compadezcan de ti? Contesta!

Hinata no se movió en ningún momento, los largos cabellos índigos le tapaban completamente la cara por lo que no se podía descifrar la situación de la chica; difícilmente respondió con la cabeza de forma negativa, gesto que tan sólo se hizo notar por el leve movimiento de su cabellera. Shizuka se acercaba rápidamente pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho la voz de la matriarca resonar nuevamente por toda la habitación:

-Mírame a la cara cuanto te hablo, niña patética! –levantó la mano en ademán de asestar otro golpe pero Neji le tomó de la muñeca evitando que pudiera mover el brazo.

-Basta! –exigió el castaño con una frialdad pétrea. La habitación se quedó en absoluto silencio durante unos instantes. Neji podía sentir cómo su abuela forcejeaba contra él para zafar la muñeca de su apretura, abrió la boca para protestar pero antes de que dijera nada la potente voz del Hyuuga se impuso con peligrosa calma –Si vas a seguir haciendo estas cosas que no sea frente a mí.

Absolutamente indignada la mujer se marchó violentamente conteniendo su rabia. Por enésima ocasión la habitación se hundió en el silencio.

Shizuka se acercó a la heredera velozmente inclinándose y abrazándola al instante. Neji no escuchó nada: ni un gimoteo, una queja… ni siquiera una aspiración mientras el ama de llaves ayudaba a Hinata a ponerse en pié.

-Vamos cariño, te llevaré a tu habitación. –susurró la mujer al oído encaminando con paso lento a la agraviada que aun seguía con la cabeza agachada escondiendo su rostro entre la densa cortina de cabellos.

"Qué demonios fue todo eso?" Pensó Neji cuando las mujeres se marcharon. Una pequeña gota carmín en el suelo llamó su atención, justo donde había estado su prima, se agachó para limpiarla con las yemas de sus dedos. Contempló un par de minutos cómo se secaba la sangre para al final retirarse velozmente hacia su habitación.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

No sabía qué hacer. Mil sensaciones confluían dentro de sí pero ninguna le daba pauta de acción para tomar una decisión. Sabía que las cosas no estaban bien en casa; por supuesto el hecho de que la abuela y Neji no hubieran bajado a desayunar no había sido casual. Tuvo la sensación de que la culpa había sido enteramente de ella pero no sabía del por qué exacto.

También estaba preocupada por la marca en su rostro. El golpe le había roto el labio y a pesar del maquillaje aun se notaba un indiscreto hematoma en la mejilla. No podía presentarse a las clases así.

Suspiró. Una punción en las sienes le hizo cerrar fuertemente los párpados. Miró su reloj de muñeca… en media hora comenzarían las clases y no sabía qué debía hacer. Se recargó en el barandal del puente en donde se encontraba y dejó colgar los brazos y la cabeza hacia abajo, tal vez con la sangre en la parte superior de su cuerpo sus neuronas comenzaban a trabajar y tomar decisiones más concisas…

-Hyuuga Hinata… -pronunció una profunda voz de mujer. –Ohayo.

La aludida saltó. Reconocía esa voz perfectamente… se trataba de la Directora de la escuela, Tsunade.

-Ohayo Tsunade sensei. –dijo la morena volteándose haciendo una pronunciada reverencia sin dejar de mirar el suelo, siempre con cuidado de ocultar el rastro del golpe.

-Se puede saber qué hacías, Hinata-chan? –inquirió una voz con tono divertido que de inmediato identificó como la perteneciente a su profesor de Literatura: Jiraiya-sensei desde un automóvil sedán negro que conducía la profesora misma. -Quieres que te llevemos a la escuela?

-Iie, demo, arigatou Jiraiya-sensei. Quedé de verme con Naruto-kun para que le explique unos problemas matemáticos antes de llegar a clase. –mintió.

-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos en el salón. –dijo sin más el alto profesor.

-Hinata! –llamó la atención Tsunade. –Mírame… -exigió. La chica se estremeció de terror, era una orden directa de la Directora, no podía negarse, seguramente se había dado cuenta, por qué siempre era tan tonta? Obedeció solícita a la petición para mirar cómo su maestro borraba la sonrisa de su rostro y Tsunade enarcaba las cejas.

-Se puede saber qué te sucedió? –preguntó la atónita rubia mientras apagaba el motor, encendía las luces intermitentes del automóvil y bajaba de él para observar más de cerca las contusiones en el rostro de la joven.

-Me pegué contra la puerta de la cocina en casa. –dijo temerosamente. Por supuesto era tan mala para decir mentiras que hasta Naruto podía ver detrás de ellas cada vez que decía una. Tsunade volteó a mirar a su esposo el cual le devolvió una mirada adusta carente de significado en apariencia, sin embargo Hinata pudo comprender que la mentira no la habían pescado ninguno de los dos.

-Jiraiya, por favor podrías buscar mi block de recetas dentro de mi bolso y prestarme una pluma?

-Por supuesto cariño. –la mujer le dedicó una mirada asesina a su marido mientras recibía el recetario y un bolígrafo color negro de hechura exquisita que seguramente pertenecía al hombre. Odiaba cuando la llamaba con apelativos "cursis" frente a terceros; al final decidió ignorar la cínica sonrisa que le dedicaba su esposo para escribir en las hojas sobre el cofre del auto.

-Aún tienes inflamada la mejilla, Hinata. Este medicamento te reducirá la hinchazón. –señaló en la receta mientras explicaba. –Este otro hará que la abertura del labio sane más rápido y… te anotaré los números telefónicos de casa y los celulares míos y de Jiraya-sensei por si se te llegase a ofrecer algo. –Extendió la receta que la Hyuuga recibió con educada parsimonia. -… y me refiero a cualquier cosa. –recalcó la médica.

-H-hai, arigatou. –expresó con reverencia.

-Y por cierto… quedas excusada de asistir hoy a la escuela. –Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió un delicado beso que Tsunade depositó en su frente. –Cuídate mucho Hinata-chan.

-Cuída de tus heridas, Hina-chan. –se despidió Jiraiya mientras su mujer arrancaba el sedán para ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

Y sin querer el gran dilema de la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuuga se había resuelto de manera totalmente imprevista. Sabía que Tsunade-sensei era muy inteligente pero jamás habría imaginado que fuera tan intuitiva. Miró la receta médica. Debía conseguir esos medicamentos cuanto antes si no quería que Hanabi la viera a la noche del día siguiente con semejantes marcas.

Al escuchar que otro auto se acercaba decidió mirar hacia el río en un patético intento de esconder el rostro. Por supuesto no contaba con que se detuviera a su lado y mucho menos que la varonil voz de Neji la llamara desde dentro de él.

-Sube. –ordenó el castaño secamente. Hinata, al reconocer la voz volteó con la impresión tatuada en su rostro. Neji ni siquiera la miró pero podía adivinar que su humor no era el mejor. No quería incomodarlo, así que obedeció sin decir más. -A dónde quieres ir? –la inquirió con la vista clavada en el camino.

Por respuesta Hinata tan sólo le tendió la receta con los nombres de los medicamentos recetados unos minutos atrás. El joven puso en marcha el vehículo a la farmacia más cercana que conocía… en Tokyo. Era una lástima que la médica no le hubiera recetado a Hinata un remedio para controlar la sensación que dejaba el aleteo de las mariposas en su estómago.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

-Sabes Jiraiya?... –pronunció taciturnamente Tsunade sin despegar la vista del camino llamando la atención del aludido. –yo creo que pasan cosas graves en la casa de Hatoko Hyuuga.

-Yo también. –respondió con un toque de preocupación al tiempo que acariciaba la mano de ella posada en la palanca de las velocidades.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

Pudo escuchar los sollozos aun antes de entrar a los lavabos de señoritas. Sakura dudó un momento. A pesar de que Ino era su mejor amiga y una chica alegre solía reservarse algunas cosas, sobre todo en materia sentimental por motivos que aun no lograba discernir del todo aunque sopesaba de entre ellos la discreción o el orgullo. La peli-rosa siempre había mantenido una política respetuosa ante los propios límites emocionales de sus amigas: sabía que Ino llevaba semanas con el corazón destrozado y que intentaba a toda costa ocultar esa penosa situación. También estaba totalmente consciente de que la dulce Hinata escondía delicados problemas de índole familiar que en algunas ocasiones le hacían preguntarse de los límites sanos a la hora de guardar discreción.

Suspiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta, de inmediato los sollozos cesaron.

-¿Ino? ¿Estás bien? –casi se golpeó al darse cuenta de la pregunta tan falta de sentido que formuló.

-En un minuto salgo… -obtuvo como respuesta de una voz gangosa.

El contorno de los ojos de la rubia se encontraban rojos y ligeramente inflamados. En silencio absoluto Sakura mojó un pañuelo desechable con agua de los lavabos y ayudó a limpiar los rastros de lágrimas de la cara de su amiga… lo que daría por no verla sufrir.

-Venga, debes hacer algo. No puedes estar así tanto tiempo. Una semana o dos vale pero ya llevas así tres meses…

-Si, ya lo sé; debes creer que soy tonta por pensar que aún puedo tener una oportunidad con Shikamaru. –dijo en tono de reproche al mismo tiempo que se le quebraba la voz.

-No creo que seas tonta; simplemente digo que no es bueno para tu salud…

-Mi salud es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos, Sakura.

La aludida suspiró, ciertamente no era grato haber presenciado de primera mano la decepción amorosa de Ino. Tanto tiempo siendo amigos que más de uno creyó que el siguiente paso lógico en la relación del moreno y la rubia era convertirse en pareja. Pero no… de repente Shikamaru comenzó a salir con la chica rubia del intercambio escolar sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a Chouji, su mejor amigo.

Un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar cuando Temari Suna entró a los lavabos. Ambas rubias se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Ino se peinó la larga cabellera rubia con los dedos mientras la otra chica se llevaba a la cara algo de agua fría para refrescarse.

Sakura siguió a su amiga una vez que esta abandonó y sin decir nada regresaron una vez más a clase.

**εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз εΐз**

Neji esperó pacientemente recargado en el volante mientras Hinata aplicaba una delgada capa de maquillaje para disimular los golpes con mayor éxito que la vez anterior por la acción de los medicamentos.

No dijeron nada durante un largo tiempo. Hinata sabía muy bien que no tenía caso entablar ningún tipo de comunicación con su primo; a estas alturas estaba perfectamente consciente de que eran de mundos totalmente distintos y era inútil tratar de llevarse bien con alguien que, como mínimo, le era absolutamente patética.

Por su parte Neji se sentía impotente. Sabía que se había involucrado de manera directa en los problemas de su prima. Al principió creyó que se los ganaba a pulso más tarde comenzó a dudarlo y para aquellos momentos se encontraba totalmente convencido de que la chica no sólo no provocaba de forma directa la ira de su abuela sino que además era la única receptora de la misma. Se encontraba en una encrucijada: sabía que inmiscuirse en problemas ajenos no sólo era innecesario sino además estúpido pero había algo que le carcomía la conciencia y era el conocimiento de que todo aquello estaba mal, era una injusticia. Comenzaba a darse una idea de que entre todo el caos había algo enfermizo y peligroso. Cada vez que se encontraba confundido recurría a la ayuda de su padre pero en esta ocasión la descartó por completo. Hizashi Hyuuga no tenía en una alta consideración a Hinata; sabía que la última vez había sido amable con ella por mera formalidad; con vergüenza tuvo que sospechar de si las verdaderas intenciones de su padre más bien tenían que ver con quedar bien ante la cabeza de la familia.

Gotas de lluvia se estrellaron contra el parabrisas del auto anunciando un aguacero que no se hizo esperar; en unos pocos minutos la pareja no hacía otra cosa mas que ver la acción del limpiaparabrisas luchando contra el agua. Y allí, encerrados, estacionados a la mitad de una calle desconocida se podían escuchar el murmullo de un corazón agitado y el golpeteo de unos dedos nerviosos jugando con el volante. Cuando la calma se hizo insoportable Neji habló:

-Te invito a tomar un té. Creo que tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

El acento neutro del moreno se le antojó a Hinata casi tierno. Se mojó los labios (hecho que él no pasó desapercibido) y respondió como una autómata:

-Sí.

**Agradecimientos**: a todos mis lectores; mil besos a mis reviewers y a mi amiguísima Kitsune.

εΐз noviembre del 2010


End file.
